


Just About Half-Past Ten

by Turtles



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: There's not a drink that could sink Changmin and Yunho's a bartender. They hookup.





	Just About Half-Past Ten

**Author's Note:**

> i was too lazy to edit this about halfway through so forgive and forget any errors you find. inside my head this is part of a larger universe but i will probably never actually write it down so let's all just enjoy the ride

Even though Changmin loves drinking, he hates seedy little bars like this. The air is filled with smoke and the wine selection is terrible. He’s never been a fan of pool and he prefers to have his drinks either at home or at the inn and club.

Kyuhyun and Minho are of course yucking it all up, taking shots of bottom shelf whiskey and Minho getting competitive over darts. CHangmin sighs as they try to rope him in, but he says, “I gotta piss,” instead. He leaves the bathroom washing his hands, but after he comes out he doesn’t rejoin them.

Instead stepping outside the bar and ducking to the side alley next to it to take a breather. There’s just one other person there, checking his phone, and Changmin tries to breathe away from the smoke coming from the bar and clear his head from the heavy atmosphere.

"Smoke?" The guy says, and Changmin looks over and realizes this guy is kinda hot. He has dark close cropped hair, with a little bit falling in front of his face. His face is open and friendly where he offers Changmin the pack in his hand and his eyes are crescent shaped, crinkling a little in the smile he's offering as well.

"No, thank you, I actually wanted to clear my head a little.” Changmin says, gesturing with an eyeroll to the bar behind him.

The man looks him up and down, and Changmin can tell he’s out of place in his nice sneakers and artfully arranged hair compared to the dirty black jeans the man has on. “Not your kinda place is it?” The man asks, and even though Changmin can tell he’s assessing his look, he can’t help but think he’s checking him out too.

Changmin leans in a little, whispers like he’s telling a secret between them, “I don’t know if you could tell but, this place is kind of a dive.”

"Oof, I know what you mean. I hear the bartender's a real asshole too," the stranger replies, a little too quickly, and Changmin shrugs his shoulders.

"Haven't met him, but I’ll let you know. I'm sure if he's tending at a place like this he has to be at least a little bit of asshole," Changmin says, a wry smile forming on his lips too, to show he's playing along. He must say something wrong though, because the strangers eyes harden a little, not as open as they were before. 

"Hm, probably. Listen, enjoy your air, maybe I'll see you inside," and with that he steps into the bar, leaving Changmin to lean against the wall and watch him walk away, wondering what it'd be like to have a man with shoulders like that above him in bed. 

He comes inside, and Minho and Kyuhyun have already ordered another set of shots to match the ones they had taken earlier, and Changmin decides to stop being such a wet blanket and join them in their reindeer games. He beats them both soundly at darts as he finishes his beer and they dance to the shitty old rock song someone put into the honest to god jukebox in the corner. He finishes off his beer and offers to get the next round to Kyuhyun and Minho’s cheers.

He goes up to the bar, having already forgotten his conversation with the stranger outside, until he sees him behind the bar, popping caps and serving shots to the multitudes. Changmin winces a little, this must have been what he meant earlier. "Well, if it isn't khakis, back for more," he says with a slightly mean grin behind the bar, and Changmin stands a little taller.

He isn't about to be berated by a bartender in a shitty dive bar, who practically goaded him into calling him an asshole. He can't deny he still looks good, he's wearing a tight black shirt and his forearms look strong as he sets the beers in front of two girls with a wink. They titter off and Changmin's left with him. "Look, I obviously didn't know you were the bartender here."

The man shrugs and says, "Obviously. Let me get you something."

He pours two shots, one for himself and one for Changmin, a challenge in front of him he’s willing to take. Changmin struggles to make eye contact with the man as they shoot it back - his gaze is so intense he feels like it could burn straight through him. He licks his lips tracing the liquid left from the shot, and asks, "Let me make it up to you?"

The man behind the bar shrugs and says, “I don’t know, you don’t seem sorry at all.” But it’s more of a tease and Changmin feels like all he needs is a push.

Changmin leans closer across the bar and the man leans close to him, letting Changmin practically whisper into his ear, "Why don't you and I get out of here, and I can get on my knees and really show you how sorry I am."

The man pulls back slightly startled and Changmin has a moment of worry that he might say no, but he glances at the empty shot glasses in Changmin's hand and says, "How many of those have you had?"

Changmin looks at him closely and says, "Enough to tell you that I'm not actually sorry, but I'll still get on my knees."

It takes the man a split second to take his apron off and go around the bar, ignoring the slight, "Hey!" from his coworker who rolls his eyes before continuing to serve drinks to the masses.

Changmin is surprised when Yunho pulls him behind the employee's only door, but figures the backroom of the bar is as safe as a strangers home, he's surprised then when they keep going up stairs and reach a door that he opens with a key from his pocket. From there they step into a surprisingly spacious flat, that has little noise coming through it even though they're above the bar.

The man doesn't let Changmin get far, closing the door behind him and then crowding him against it, "What's your name?"

"Changmin," he breathes out softly, "What about you?"

"Yunho," the not so stranger says, and they pull together like magnets their lips bumping once a little off center, before slotting into place perfectly together, soft lips against each other. Changmin’s hands are pulling Yunho’s head closer and his hips roll against Yunho’s. Changmin can’t help but moan at the delicious tension between them coming to a head as he rubs against Yunho.

Changmin presses a kiss back onto Yunho's mouth once, twice, before sinking to his knees in front of him, reveling in the soft, "Oh, fuck," that Yunho lets out. 

Unbuttoning Yunho’s pants Changmin's mouth begins to water at the sight of his hard dick pressed against his boxers, he hikes Yunho's shirt up and says with command, "Hold."

Yunho bunches it in his hand and his hips lean forward, cock begging Changmin to be taken into his mouth. And originally this was an apology, for telling Yunho the bar he tended at was shitty, for presuming him to be an asshole. (Which frankly is still up for debate). But when Changmin lowers Yunho's boxers and sees the beautiful cock in front of him, it turns into a gift. 

"Oh," Changmin breathes out, looking at the hard length in front of him, mouth pressing forward instinctively to lick at the head, press his lips softly against it and just barely let the tip into his mouth, teasing Yunho.

He holds it softly popping it in and out of his mouth a couple of times, playing with it and enjoying the way precome begins to bubble against his tongue.

Changmin glances up and sees one of Yunho's hands still clutching at his shirt, keeping it from blocking the view of Changmin on his knees, and a hand pressed to the door behind Changmin's head. He smiles up at Yunho licking out to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock with a slow tease and Yunho groans, both his hands clenching.

Changmin decides he's had enough of teasing both of them, the back of his throat tingles with want and he slides down, sucking on cock and wetting it liberally. His hand comes up as he pulls off to jack Yunho, palm sliding in the slick he's left behind with his mouth. He pulls at him as he bobs down, giving him that sweet pressure throughout.

Yunho's hips start to arch towards him and Changmin removes his hand, letting him fuck his mouth shallowly, bringing his fingers up to play with the swell of his balls, pressing softly at them, pushing them close to Yunho's body in a comfort. Yunho moans and looks down at where Changmin is sucking him, lips wrapped around his cock, the pink of them wet with the spit that's shining his entire length.

Yunho rips his shirt over his head throwing it somewhere in the hallway and presses Changmin's head a little bit deeper. Changmin can't help but to hum in satisfaction as he's pulled into Yunho's crotch, relaxing until his nose is pressed to the stubble on Yunho's stomach where he's shaved. He stays there a moment or two and then pops off panting and letting Yunho's dick hang between them, sweetly shining and wanting back into Changmin's mouth. 

"You're incredible," Yunho gasps out, looking at him intently with the beautiful eyes Changmin had noticed earlier. Yunho's hand is still in Changmin's hair and Changmin feels affronted when he goes back to get his mouth on Yunho and his hair is pulled back, he lets out a soft ah because the pain is going straight to his dick and he can feel himself throb in his pants. Yunho quirks a smile at him and says, "Let's get a little more comfortable."

Changmin is barely off his knees before Yunho is kissing him again, biting at his lip and a little sloppy with how much he wants to devour Changmin. Changmin presses back just as hard and lifts his arms over his head as Yunho peels the shirt off of him. "Wow," Yunho says, and his hands ripple down Changmin's abs. "Proper fit aren't you?"

Changmin shrugs, it's obvious he is. Modesty isn't going to save him now.

Yunho pulls him by the belt loops towards him and they bump against the couch in the living room where Yunho kicks off his half unbuttoned pants and boxers that have been falling down his legs, revealing deliciously thick thighs that Changmin wants to spend some time between. They step into a bedroom eventually, mattress on a boxspring the floor with a thick duvet that looks well loved. Yunho falls backwards onto the bed and kicks a leg out in invitation, patting the spot next to him with what Changmin now believes to be an ever present mischievous grin. 

Changmin crawls in after him and is surprised at how clean the duvet smells and settles himself right in between Yunho's legs, pressing a soft kiss at the inside of Yunho's leg, and Yunho looks at him with the smile gone and eyes gone very dark, he's hardly moving, might be a statue if it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest, almost like he's afraid some wrong move might send Changmin skittering into the forest like some wild forest animal. Changmin voices that out loud and Yunho lets out an endearingly awkward laugh, throwing his head back to laugh. "You do look a bit like a deer, don't you? All Bambi eyes and long legs."

Changmin flutters his eyelashes at Yunho, "Will I do then?"

Yunho nods and pulls him towards his cock again, "You'll definitely do."

Changmin is not a connoisseur of cocks. A cocknoisseur if you will. But if he has to be completely honest Yunho’s dick is exquisite. 

Yunho knows just how much to move his hips so Changmin can still do what he needs to do, which is swallow his cock down and grab onto his thighs for dear life as he moans around the best dick he’s ever had stuffed down his throat. He wants it in his ass, on his face, coming over him. Just kind of everywhere. This is the kind of cock that makes someone rethink their lives.

Yunho gives him warning with a sharp tug on his head and Changmin pulls back just enough so when he opens his mouth Yunho can see the head of his cock kicking come onto Changmin’s tongue, some of it getting on his lips. Yunho puddles back onto the blankets and Changmin crawls up, eager to share his taste with him.

They share a filthy kiss swapping spit and come between them as Changmin reaches for his own cock, neglected all this time, but achingly hard. Yunho pulls back when he feels this and says, “What are you doing?”

“Getting off,” Changmin shakes out, rolling his eyes as it should be obvious.

Yunho takes Changmin’s arms and with surprising strength rolls him so he’s on top, pinning the hand that was once giving him relief to the bed. “Let me take care of you, baby,” he says, with sincerity that would be off putting in anyone who didn’t have a face as open as his.

Changmin laughs out, “I’m not your baby.”

Instead of getting offended as Changmin had kind of expected Yunho laughs and says with a slight pout, “Oh, yeah? Why not?”

Changmin squirms under Yunho’s attention and is luckily spared from answering when Yunho digs under his pillows for the lube, squirting it between his fingers and bringing his hand down to jack Changmin off slow and sweet.

Changmin has been hard for so long and Yunho’s hand feels like heaven, sliding down his cock and pausing to play with the head. Alternating between firm grips and soft slides upwards with barely any pressure. Changmin shifts his hips restlessly, pushing upwards in a silent plea for more pressure. 

“Yunho,” Changmin breathes out, hands coming up to his shoulders for some support glancing down between them as his cock slips through Yunho’s grasp. It tightens and he begins to pull with intention, grasp firm and steady and Changmin moans, little hitching sounds that crumble in frustration when Yunho stops moving his hand to clench at the base of his dick. 

He feels his orgasm float away and Changmin squirms his hips in frustrations and opens his mouth to say something only to have Yunho start to pull at him again. Changmin feels tears almost well in the corners of his eyes with relief only for the entire process to be repeated, his fingers clench tight where he’s holding Yunho and he looks up at him only to find the asshole smiling at him, “Are you my baby?”

Changmin is going crazy, he tries to buck his hips and come so he can find relief but Yunho’s other hand is pinning his hip to the mattress, “Oh my god, fine, yes, I’m your baby, now _please_ \- “

Changmin doesn’t get much past that before Yunho is pulling him off, this time with no signs of stopping, and Changmin’s back arches pressing into the pleasure. The hand not playing with him travels up and slips ever so gently over his nipples and Changmin can’t help the whimper that comes out, and when Yunho takes two fingers and pinches the pleasure-pain sensation pushes Changmin hurtling over the edge, spurting warm come all over himself. 

Yunho’s hard again in the time it’s taken Changmin to get off, and though Changmin does begrudge the bastard for being able to get off twice while he tried to withhold from him, it’s quick work to sneak his fingers behind Yunho and tease him with the thought of penetration barely dipping a finger in until Yunho is coming all over him, their come mingling together.

Changmin feels exhausted from the drinks and the orgasms and barely notices when Yunho gets off the bed and heads to an ensuite bathroom. He crinkles his nose at the sound of pissing, but loses track of the time, until Yunho comes back with a damp full bath towel and wipes Changmin down.

“Do you not own a hand towel?” Changmin asks, and Yunho shakes his head apparently seeing no shame in the matter. The duvet is a bit of a mess and it gets kicked off the bed, it’s warm tonight anyway. Changmin is already halfway to asleep when Yunho slips in next to him and it would be a lot to ask for him to move away, especially when his skin feels so soft and warm pressed to his, so he closes his eyes and lets sleep take him away in this near strangers bed, hoping tomorrow won’t be as awkward as he fears. 

-

Changmin wakes up because it sounds like someone is trying to knock the apartment down. He opens his eyes grumpily and rolls towards the edge of the bed, annoyed that the spot next to him isn't even warm. How long has he slept?

He's a little disoriented waking up in a bed that isn't his own and tries to peek around the bed for any article of clothing that might be his, he remembers them taking their clothes off around the house. Luckily his pants were dumped right next to the bed, and he reaches down pulling his phone out of his back pocket. 

He peeks down and sees he has a couple of missed messages and a missed call. Unsurprising that he didn't hear it with Yunho's cock down his throat, but still he scrolls through and sees the missed messages from Minho and Kyuhyun in their group chat.

Kyuhyun: so thanks for the drinks, asshole

Minho: where are u????

Kyuhyun: hot bartender says u disappeared with other hot bartender..........how many times are we gonna do this

Minho: are u safe????????????????????

Kyuhyun: ok Minho I know I'm standing right next to you, but he's obviously getting laid so. Chill. 

Minho: TEXT ME ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE U AND I MISS U!

Changmin shoots off a reply to them saying, yes, he's safe. No, he doesn't want to talk about where he was last night. The loud thump that had originally woken him up happens again and Changmin groans, rolling out of the bed and hauling on his pants, tucking his gross briefs in his pocket. He searches around for his shirt for a moment before realizing that it must not have made it into the bedroom and shrugs before heading out shirtless. It's not anything Yunho hasn't seen anyway.

When he gets out there he realizes the loud thumps were Yunho. In the shortest pair of shorts Changmin has ever seen he’s working through some type of routine that involves flying kicks and fists in the air. Changmin's mouth goes dry as he kicks upwards and his pale vulnerable thigh flashes, giving Changmin a visceral memory of having pressed his mouth into it last night, the smell of their sex ripe in the air. 

Yunho sees him and stops abruptly, smiling at him, "Good morning, I didn't wake you, did I?"

Changmin shrugs, "Yeah, you did. Have you seen my shirt? I have to hit the gym this morning so I figured I'd head out." Not to mention sticking around in the daylight with your one night stand was an easy way to regret it.

Yunho gestures to the dining table where Changmin's shirt is hanging off the back of a chair, and notices the fresh fruit and waffles that are on the table and his stomach gives a little gurgle. But food.

Yunho looks a little shy when he gestures at the food and says, "The waffle is just an eggo and it might be a little cold, but I made it for you."

Changmin feels his ears warm, which is ridiculous because he's literally had this mans genitals in his mouth, but honestly he could use a snack before heading out so he takes a quick seat and murmurs, "Thanks," before gnawing at the waffle. 

He tries to pretend he doesn't notice how Yunho's eyes catch at his ears, definitely noticing their pink tinge. 

Yunho sits down across from him and Changmin checks his phone as he finishes eating, telling Minho that he's gonna be at the gym in thirty if he wants to meet him there. He'll just pull his extra set of clothes from his locker. This is not his first rodeo.

He gets a little bit of a surprise when he sees an airdrop pop up that's just a contact for, "Favorite Bartender Yunho," and glances up to see Yunho smiling at him. 

Changmin's upper lip quirks and says, "So, you want me to call?"

Yunho shrugs, "Well, it's 2019 you can feel free to text too."

Changmin shakes his head a little, but accepts the number and eats the rest of his food watching Yunho watch him. Slowly slipping the fruit between his lips and seeing how Yunho's eyes darken, clearly remembering the night before. 

He does have to go though so before he can get much more teasing in, he's finishing breakfast and heading out the door, with a final glance back at Yunho's bouncy bare chest and short terrycloth shorts.

There's no walk of shame like the walk of shame directly out of a bar and Changmin catches the bus to the gym, not too far away to be a bother. He changes into his workout gear and is already warming up when he sees Minho walks through the door. 

Minho waves enthusiastically at him and drops his bag in the gym before joining him as they stretch, working out the kinks from being out the night before.

"So, where did you end up last night?" Minho asks immediately, and Changmin has definitely been expecting it, so he shrugs says, "Ended up with the bartender. Kinda told him his bar was shit, then sucked his dick to make up for it." 

Minho looks appalled, "Changmin, you can't just suck someone's dick every time you have a problem with them."

"And why not?" Changmin asks, “It's clearly been working out.”

They move on to the machines and start alternating reps as they chat, "Well, was he hot at least?"

"Oh, blazing. His name was Yunho, and his apartment was right upstairs so we - what?" Changmin stopped midway because Minho was staring at him, having stopped moving himself.

"You slept with Yunho? You know Yunho?" Minho blurted out.

"Yes, I know Yunho," Changmin says staring at Minho oddly, "How do _you_ know Yunho?"

Minho starts giggling, "He's one of Donghae's friends, oh my god I can't believe you slept with Yunho. Congrats on your new boyfriend."

Changmin rolls his eyes, "I don't think the bartender whose dick I sucked within moments of meeting him is the commitment type. Chill."

Minho wears a funny smile throughout the rest of their workout and Changmin struggles not to let his mood darken for the rest of the weekend.

-

Changmin gets out of work a couple of days later and decides to head to the groceries that's close by rather than the one that's by his house, he only has a couple of things left to pick up and it'll let the traffic die down.

He pops into the shop and gets a bottle of wine, pasta, salmon and some dark chocolate for dessert and heads over to the line. It seems he's not the only one with the plan of getting to the shops because the line is much longer than usual. He sighs and holds his basket in front of him, loosening his tie with one hand and then running it through his hair.

He startles when a voice from behind him says, "You look sexy with your hair pushed back."

Changmin jumps and pivots to see Yunho behind him, looking casual in sweatpants and a jean jacket, smiling at him. Irritated with being scared Changmin turns to face the front and doesn't acknowledge the wide smile Yunho's giving him. Yunho is undeterred however and leans in close from behind him peeking into his basket.

"Wow, looks like you have a romantic dinner planned," and Changmin tries not to read too much into the disappointment in his voice.

Glancing down Changmin supposes it does seem like a romantic meal. Really he had been planning on eating with the TV on and saving whatever was leftover for lunch the next day. "It is," Changmin starts, glancing over to see the half pout on Yunho's face, "After all there's no one I love as much as myself."

Changmin glances back at Yunho's basket and startles at the difference, ramen and eggs, not even a gallon of milk. "Is that what you're going to eat?" Changmin asks, horrified.

Yunho's smile turns mischievous and says, "Well, that depends..."

That's how Changmin finds himself back at Yunho's place, the bar was close by after all, toeing off his shoes and his blazer for the day in the entryway of Yunho’s home. Taking off his tie and unbuttoning the top couple of buttons from his shirt. He sees Yunho watching him, and it makes sense, what sort of pretense is there between two people that have already proven they're attracted to each other?

"You know, I thought you were beautiful the other night at the bar," and Changmin is already turning red, hasn't even turned on the oven to blame it on the heat, "But, you look just as gorgeous now in your work gear. I'm starting to think it's just you Changmin."

Changmin purses his lips, feeling his face heat and heads into the kitchen, setting the groceries on the table (which he paid for, of course he ends up feeding the bartender, he couldn't have hooked up with an ill fed lawyer), Changmin says something to that extent, "You know, next time we could split this."

And Yunho laughs. Asshole. 

Yunho comes into the kitchen to watch him cook, but there's really not much to do once the salmon is in the oven and the water is boiling so all that's left is Yunho staring at him and Changmin staring back. Yunho's shrugged off the jean jacket now that they're inside and his sleeves are rolled up so that Changmin can see the delicious swell of his bicep underneath the yellow t-shirt. His hair is just as messy as it was the other night and Changmin asks, "Are you tending tonight?"

Yunho nods, "Not until much later though, you're welcome to have a drink if you'd like."

Changmin shakes his head, "The wine should be enough. Shouldn't drink too much beyond that."

Yunho's eyes turn into half moons, which Changmin is starting to take as warning that he's going to say something that Changmin is going to narrow his own eyes over, "You could always spend the night. Your work is pretty close by."

And even though Yunho's smiling, Changmin can feel how his eyes look him up and down, from the breadth of his shoulders to where his feet stay in his socks. And Changmin can't deny that his body responds, wants to react to Yunho's heated stares with more of those hot kisses that made Changmin nearly beg the last time.

Changmin turns back to the food, pouring the pasta into the pot, "One step at a time, cowboy, let's finish dinner first."

"Whatever you say, partner," Yunho says with a grin, and goes to set the table and TV. They eat comfortably while catching up with a show they both happened to be watching and when they finish Changmin is so full and relaxed, the wine easing the stress of the day away.

Changmin groans and pulls his hands over his head in a stretch, before leaning back against the couch cushions, the movement pushing his legs against Yunho's. He glances over and Yunho is staring at him, and all it takes is a blink from Changmin to have Yunho slowly crawling over him, both of them getting horizontal on the couch as Netflix plays on in the background. 

Yunho seems so clear right now, outlined above him, and Changmin can see the freckle near his mouth that he didn't notice last time, the scar underneath his eye, the way his lashes are dark when they close, and then he can't see anything at all, because his eyes are shutting too and he's busy kissing Yunho, feeling his mouth press against his own and the weight of his body press between his legs, and the trousers and buttoned shirt are definitely already too much. 

It's okay though because Yunho's hands are already pulling his shirt out of his trousers, unbuttoning it from the bottom up without his mouth leaving Changmin's. Changmin has an easier job of it, just having to duck his hands up Yunho's shirt to meet smooth warm skin, running his fingers across the muscles of Yunho's back. 

Yunho finally reaches the top and Changmin's shirt falls open, letting Yunho give a little whine and bend to lick at Changmin's clavicle, run his teeth over it before biting down softly. Changmin's hands stay in Yunho's shirt and pull it up over his head so that when they both meet again they're shirtless and they skin on skin contact is absolutely perfect. 

Changmin would be happy to stay like this, but Yunho pulls back and he looks dazed, mouth wet and eyes unfocused as his hands clench against Changmin's hips. "I really want to finger you," Yunho blurts out, and Changmin scrunches his nose a little, but Yunho runs his nose along Changmin's throat inhaling as he goes and pressing a small kiss at Changmin's chin. And it should be weird, this whole thing should be weird, but it's actually viscerally hot and suddenly Changmin wants that too.

Wants Yunho's fingers inside him, opening him up and getting him off.

Changmin nods and Yunho presses a fierce rushed kiss against his mouth, muttering, "I'll be right back," before jumping off the couch and heading to the bedroom, presumably to get lube.

Changmin knows if he just sits here he's going to lose nerve, so he gets busy taking off his pants and underwear, so that when Yunho returns, lube in hand he's greeted by the sight of Changmin sprawled bare on his couch, hand slowly jacking his dick and lip between his teeth as he tries to focus on the pleasure at hand.

Yunho sits next to him on the couch and softly pats his lap, and Changmin's blush goes further than his face when he realizes Yunho wants him over his lap. He's completely naked now though so he can't deny the way his cock twitches as he crawls over to bend over Yunho, ass raised in the air, open and available for Yunho.

"So beautiful Changmin," Yunho says, and Changmin hisses as he feels the lube drop between his cheeks. He's about to complain but Yunho's fingers follow closely behind, warming it and applying just enough pressure to have anything he was going to say choke in his throat and let out a soft 'oh'. 

Yunho takes his time playing with him, and Changmin should've known based on last time that this would end up like this, "Tease," Changmin chokes out, wanting so badly for Yunho to get inside him instead of softly circling his rim, obviously watching how his hole flutters and opens, ready for him.

"Is it so bad to want to savor something beautiful?" Yunho asks, softly, the desire deep in his voice.

Changmin clenches his eyes shut and pushes his hips back, begging without words, and it works on some level because Yunho presses a fingertip in, letting his finger sink all the way down until it's completely engulfed by Changmin. "So tight," Yunho breathes out, and he's right.

Even though Changmin is quick to go home with people he hasn't done something quite like this in a while. It makes him feel all vulnerable. Yunho brings his finger out and pours more lube between his fingers before bringing two fingers into Changmin's body, fucking a little more steadily now, making Changmin squirm underneath him.

Yunho brings a hand to wrap around Changmin's middle and fucks in at the same time with his long thick fingers, making Changmin jolt from the sudden pressure. Yunho crooks his fingers a little, searching, and Changmin nearly yelps, continues to squirm as Yunho brushes against his prostate, fingers pushing against it every time now that he's found it.

He sets up a relentless rhythm, building up until he's rapidly thrusting his fingers in and out of Changmin and Changmin is hiccupping against the couch cushions where his face is pressed, his arms reaching out to claw at the arm of the couch as he pushes his hips back into Yunho. "Oh, Yunho, oh fuck," Changmin blurts out, overwhelmed with sensation, his hole loosening with every fuck of Yunho's fingers into him. Yunho pulls his fingers out completely with a filthy sounding slick noise and Changmin immediately feels empty, his hole clenching around the phantom sensation of Yunho’s fingers. 

Changmin whimpers in frustration, but Yunho just handles him, pulling on his body until Changmin is under him legs spread open and ass canted up towards Yunho. 

Changmin can only imagine what he looks like, sprawled on the couch, legs splayed open and ass eagerly tilting towards Yunho, his hair is probably curling from the damp sweat he's building up, and he can feel his face blotchy red, eyes nearly watery with how good Yunho's finger fucking his ass.

Yunho slides his fingers back in, and in this position it all feels so overwhelming, the rub of his fingers inside of him, the firm meat of his thighs against his own where he clenches and jolts every time Yunho fucks into that delicious place inside of him. And the way Yunho is eating him up with his eyes, gaze traveling over his face, stomach, dick and focusing on the space between his legs where he's entering him.

Changmin clenches against the fingers inside of him and brings a hand down to touch himself, Yunho pins that hand down and scoots back on the couch, licking up the length of his cock and when Yunho swallows him down and gives him a strong suck Changmin loses it. Not sure whether to buck up into Yunho's mouth or back onto his fingers, hand clenching around the sofa so tight he feels like he's going to leave indents in the fabric.

Yunho pulls off, mouth looking wet and delicious and leans into him fingers fucking him through the remaining aftershocks until Changmin squirms away, as soon as he does Yunho is ripping open his own pants and Changmin breaks away from the kiss to look at him, because he doesn't want to miss the way Yunho is pulling at his cock, one hand reaching out to squeeze Changmin's ass as he touches himself in front of Changmin, for Changmin, and wow that's hot. 

He comes in pulsing spurts all over Changmin's body and in the moments after the afterglow Changmin realizes he's going to smell like sex the entire way home. 

Yunho lays on top of him on the couch, seeming tired and content and for once Changmin lets it happen and just breathes for a second.

-

After that night Changmin heads home and wonders if with his luck he'll run into Yunho the next day as well. He has his number, he just doesn't feel like he needs to use it, and if the next day is anything like the last then he's bound to see Yunho soon enough.

Changmin is right and he's wrapping up at the gym the following weekend when he sees Yunho walk by with a friend, an incredibly pretty man with longer hair and a smile that says he knows exactly what you're most insecure about and won't hesitate to provide it.

Changmin feels disgusting and sweaty, but Yunho and the man are sitting al fresco at the coffee shop and it would be even weirder if he didn't at least say hello. Changmin stands on the sidewalk and waves at Yunho, hating himself a little for it, but hating more how he doesn't hate the flutter he gets when Yunho's face brightens when he sees him, "Changmin! How are you?"

"Good, just came from a workout," Changmin shrugs, gesturing at the towel he has slung over his shoulder and the loose tank top and shorts he's wearing. He sees Yunho's eyes linger on his arms, and slide all over his body and he feels his cock give a traitorous twitch because the last time Yunho was looking like that at him he was fucking his ass till he couldn't see and then jacking himself to the very sight of him.

The friend next to him gives a hyena like laugh and says, "Oh, we can tell."

Yunho frowns at him a little and Changmin feels gratified, Changmin ever polite extends a hand to the friend and says, "Changmin, it's nice to meet you."

The stranger reaches out and says, "Heechul. But we've actually met before. I'm the person you left behind the bar alone after you stole this guy away from us. Hope you treated him nice."

And Changmin decidedly doesn't like the way Heechul pulls him in close, or the shy look on Yunho's face being for anyone else, so he says, "I definitely did if the way he came in my mouth is any indication. But I'll give you a call later Yunho and we can see if you want a treat again."

With that Changmin waves over his shoulder and walks off, trying not to regret the snark when he hears Heechul whistle behind him. And fuck now he has to call Yunho doesn't he?

He doesn't call that day, but later in the week he gives him a ring, in the early afternoon, and Yunho picks up quickly saying, "Hello?" in a serious tone.

Changmin is a little put off before remembering that Yunho doesn't have his number. He gets a little shiver down his spine thinking about Yunho being anything other than the gregarious, cheerful man he is with Changmin. "Yunho? It's Changmin."

Changmin hears a loud thunk and then Yunho is saying breathlessly, "Changmin? Hey, what's up?"

Concerned Changmin says, "Are you okay?"

And he can practically hear the head shake through the phone when Yunho says, "Yeah, it's nothing, just fell off my bed. I'm fine."

Changmin hides a smile behind his hand, grateful the other man isn't there to see it. "Listen, do you want to come over?"

"I'm already on my way," Yunho says, immediately. And Changmin can't help but let out a laugh at that, "You don't know where I live."

Changmin hears keys on the other side of the line and Yunho says, "I'm out the door and headed towards my car, give me directions."

Changmin stays on the line with him and gives him directions to his apartment, laughing at how earnest Yunho is, how uncomplicated he makes things. 

"I'm at your building what floor are you on?" Yunho says through the phone, and Changmin smiles down the line at him.

"I'm at the top. I'll see you soon?" Changmin says, and Yunho assents.

It's less than a minute before he hears a knock at his door, and when he opens it Yunho looks up, mouth breaking into a smile like he's some kind of movie star. "Come in," Changmin says and Yunho walks through the door, taking everything in around him.

He smiles at Changmin, "So this is your place?" 

And Changmin feels a little uncomfortable with how lavish everything is compared to the cozy space Yunho has, with his brightly colored walls and furniture, his plants and soft everything. So he goes to what comes naturally for him and goes flirty, "Well, it's part of it. There's the bedroom too."

And Yunho's grin becomes wicked with him and he says, "Well, then I think as a good host you should show me what it's like. I've never seen a bedroom before Changmin."

Changmin rolls his eyes but shows Yunho the way, walking them down the hall leading the way, feeling Yunho's fingers brush against his until they grab the tips of his own hand. "This is it," Changmin says, and it's simple, just one huge bed in the middle, no question there about what's going to happen.

"So, what do you want to do? Watch a movie, did you want something to drink?" Changmin asks faux innocently, but when he turns to Yunho the smile drops off of his face, as he sees the intent in Yunho's. 

Changmin’s face reaches up instinctively to trace the shape of Yunho’s face, the soft curve of his cheek, the angle of his jaw, until his fingers trail down his throat. Yunho’s hand comes around to the small of Changmin’s back and he pulls him close to Yunho and Changmin doesn’t understand how one man can give off so much body heat, but he feels Yunho like a brand against him.

“Do you want to watch a movie, Changmin?” Yunho asks, knowing the answer.

Changmin shakes his head, wetting his lips at the sudden dryness. “No, I kinda want you to fuck me.”

Changmin needs to say no more and Yunho is leaning in to kiss him, biting at his mouth and licking inside, both of his arms coming up to hold Changmin closer to him, like he can’t get enough. 

For all the hurry that Yunho felt getting into the apartment now that he's here he seems to be taking his sweet time with Changmin. He slowly takes off Changmin's shirt, still standing in the middle of his room, bending towards Changmin to press a kiss onto his shoulder. He takes off his own shirt with a quick flourish, and then goes back to making them uneven, gazing at Changmin's eyes and reaching for the button of his pants. 

He unbuttons them while making eye contact with Changmin and what is Changmin supposed to do other than kiss him, take his mouth while Yunho makes busy work of his pants, stepping out of his own sweatpants with a quick pull. They fall onto the bed in just boxers, making out and rubbing against each other, reveling in the feel of skin against skin.

Changmin inhales deeply, smells Yunho's unique scent that he's come to associate with pleasure. Yunho pulls back to stare at Changmin tracing a finger from his collarbones, down to his abs, and playing with the patch of hair above his boxers, he looks up and says, "Is it strange if I say I want to do this forever?"

Changmin swallows and looks up at Yunho, sees his smile and twinkling eyes and the vulnerability behind the question. And there's a part of him that wants to shut it down and say it is strange, because it is, they've only just met and they've barely hooked up twice. It's strange that Changmin wants it too. He doesn't want to be the hurt behind Yunho's eyes so he says, "It's not strange." 

The smile Yunho gives him is blinding and he begins to kiss his way down Changmin's chest, he bites Changmin's hip and glances up at him, asking, "Do you have stuff?"

Changmin's brain is a little bit offline, looking at a gorgeous man so close to his dick, so it takes him a moment to register, when he does he leans over to the bedside table and reaches into the bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom to toss on the bed. 

Yunho pulls Changmin's underwear down and Yunho's unwrapped himself for Changmin for the most part but Changmin wants to do this bit, wants to take Yunho's boxers down and watch the way Yunho's fat cock slaps against his stomach. When it does Changmin feels himself drool a little, feels a little obvious when Yunho flexes his hips a little, miming fucking and Changmin bites his lip to not let out a sound of want. 

"How do you want me?" Changmin asks, seeing Yunho slick up his fingers. 

"You're fine right there, you're perfect," Yunho sighs out and his hand is reaching out to pull Changmin's legs open, tucking one of them onto his hip, holding one hand down on Changmin's thigh to splay him open.

Yunho gazes between his legs and Changmin feels exposed to his stare, he can feel his asshole clench and release and Yunho's eyes close with a soft moan at that. His fingers reach out and he pets at Changmin for a bit, teasing again, and Changmin whines, "I'm not gonna break."

Yunho smirks, wicked, "Let's save that for later, eh?"

Changmin feels the blush from his roots. Yunho tucks one finger into Changmin at first, slowly revving him up until he's grinding back desperately on Yunho's hand and demanding to be fucked, although to be honest it probably sounds more like cries.

Yunho looks like he's been desperately holding back the entire time and Changmin thanks whatever gods are out there when he reaches for the condom. Slipping it on he holds himself up to Changmin's entrance, leaning down to kiss him as the head pops past his rim easily from having Yunho's thick fingers inside him, making him sloppy for his cock.

Changmin keens into the kiss and brings his arms up to hold Yunho, legs wrapped around his waist. Yunho fucks into him steadily, creating a slow burn within Changmin, feeling split open on his cock. Yunho dicks into Changmin and holds there, grinding his hips even deeper than Changmin felt possible and it feels like he's going to feel him in his throat when this is done. 

When Yunho pulls out Changmin wants to scream at the world. He almost doesn't let Yunho, arms squeezing around him as Yunho holds onto the condom as he slides out of Changmin's ass. Changmin quickly flips over at Yunho's behest, knowing the faster he complies the faster he'll get Yunho's cock back in him.

"Press your legs together," he hears Yunho says, and he does moaning when Yunho straddles him, thick thighs bracketing his own and he’s angling himself down, slipping his cock back inside of him and fucking him harshly now, hips pounding inside of him with sharp movements that make Changmin moan where he's pressed into the mattress. His hands curl around the sheets and he lets out sharp cries to the rhythm of Yunho pistoning into him, leaving no mercy. 

Changmin feels orgasm incoming and he lets it wash over him, spilling all over himself with a sound he'll deny in the morning. Yunho slows and Changmin is grateful because the harsh fucking is a little too much now that he's come. Yunho goes to pull out however and Changmin leans a hand around, holding onto Yunho's thigh and says, "You can keep going, just be soft."

Yunho groans and he fucks in, stays deep in Changmin and undulates his hips, fucking Changmin slowly and gently. Changmin hums in contentment, letting Yunho use his body and feels gratified when he feels Yunho's hips stutter and stop inside him and the man above him let out a harsh groan.

When Yunho pulls out Changmin turns over and Yunho must like what he sees, Changmin disheveled, hole open, spattered in his own come, because he immediately reaches out to kiss him. Changmin breaks the kiss with the way his face falls naturally into a smile and Yunho pulls back with a smile of his own. 

He lays next to Changmin, still cuddled close and without the rush of sex or drinks the room feels dark and quiet, their breaths the only noise in the silent room. Changmin looks over and he sees Yunho already looking at him, his eyes sweet and vulnerable.

“Can I stay?” Yunho asks, he looks cozy and comfortable, even moments after nailing Changmin through the mattress. 

What else can Changmin say, “Yes.”


End file.
